


Hannibal's Lessons On Life

by boxbubble



Series: Loudly Implied Cannibalism - A Crack Vid Series [11]
Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Cannibalism, Embedded Video, Emotional Manipulation, Fanvids, M/M, Manipulation, Seriously Will why are you even friends?, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-30
Updated: 2013-08-30
Packaged: 2017-12-25 01:49:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/947183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boxbubble/pseuds/boxbubble
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Murder Husbands AU. After conversion Hannibal teaches Dark!Will the secrets to his douchiness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hannibal's Lessons On Life

**Author's Note:**

> I hate lip synching, why did I do this.

Tumblr Link For Video: [Here](http://idontcareeverythingisrainbows.tumblr.com/post/59729302044/hannibals-lessons-on-life-murder-husbands-au)

 

 

Extra vidlet I never posted on AO3:

**Author's Note:**

> After I started brainstorming to attempt to fill this AU trope, I realized I do not actually know how to characterize Dark!Will. So this is the closest approximation I could come up with. Worst Dark!Will Murder Husband AU or simply run of the mill terrible - you decide.
> 
> Puppysnatcher!Will forever in my heart.


End file.
